


Darlin' It's Cold Outside

by bluefrogsbestfrogs



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefrogsbestfrogs/pseuds/bluefrogsbestfrogs
Summary: Can Logan convince Marie to stay? A little holiday PWP songfic featuring Logan and Marie.





	Darlin' It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the WRFA in December 2016. 
> 
> Original lyrics to "Baby It's Cold Outside" courtesy Frank Loesser. The lyrics below have been bastardized by me.

Logan pulled Marie close, one hand in the small of her bare back, one hand wrapped in her long, mussed hair. The platinum and chocolate brown of her hair swirled together in his grasp and he inhaled the fistful of silky strands. His beard rasped against her cheek as he took her mouth in a long kiss. His tongue stroked hers and he let his canines nip her full bottom lip. Her answering shuddering sigh had him grinning to himself. He knew how much she liked that. He moved his lips down the column of her neck and as she turned her head towards him, he took a ferocious pleasure in licking the taut tendon that appeared and scraped her skin with his teeth. Another sigh with a low moan following softly afterward. He sniffed deeply and smelled her arousal pooling between her legs. The animal inside was growling with satisfaction, rattling at its chains demanding to be set free and mark his mate. He would be able to convince her, he knew it. The snow hadn't stopped falling since the previous afternoon, and unless he was mistaken, it would be knee-high by now.   
  
He resumed his ministrations and worked his way down her neck to the swell of her breasts. He brushed the tops with his scruff, covering her with his scent. She wound one hand through his hair as he knelt in front of her and pushed her breasts together, burying his face in between them, taking a deep sniff and drowning in the soft warm scent of Marie.  
  
Nuzzling the soft rounds of her breasts, Logan moved his mouth down and gently took her pebbled nipple in between his teeth. She inhaled sharply through her nose as he rolled one nipple against the roof of his mouth, tongue firmly stroking the underside. One rough hand moved around to knead her ass, while the other moved to the apex of her thighs, seeking the bundle of nerves at her center. His index finger moved to spread her juices from where they seeped out to provide a slick wet lubricant for his thumb. Marie groaned at the exquisite sensation of Logan's finger stroked slowly up her slit to tease her clit, then sank back down to repeat the movement. Over and over again, his finger dipped into her, drawing up the silken heat of her body to circle around, but never directly touching her clit. She shuddered as the feeling slowly, inexorably intensified and her climax threatened to overcome her. But then she felt her knees buckle and the sensations retreated briefly. Wolverine's reflexes were on point and he quickly moved one arm to steady her. But only for a moment, for in the next, he drove his face into her damp center and inhaled sharply, taking in the fresh sweet scent of her, before driving his tongue into her warm wet folds to drag his tongue over her clit.  
  
Marie threw her head back as a brutal wave of pleasure spread through her, she began to shake as Logan's tongue swirled over her clit. Waves of sensation pulsed through her center, matching the timing of Logan's tongue. She felt herself inching toward climax, and cruelly, he stopped licking just as she was about to fly over the edge. She groaned her disappointment, and Logan smiled into her damp curls, his breath tickling and teasing her, causing tiny ripples of warm air to flutter over her clit.  
  
"You sure you have to leave, Darlin'?"  
  
Marie shook her head, eyes closed against the sensations that Logan was rousing in her. She could feel her wetness dripping down and she moved one hand down to try and bring herself back to the precipice. But Logan's hand was quick to intercept hers, and he growled warningly.   
  
"You wouldn't be trying to rush the situation to get going now, would you?"  
  
Marie moaned his name and thrust her hips into his face. He inhaled sharply, taking in the warm, wet, aroused scent of her and felt his cock pulse in response. He needed to be inside her, but he was enjoying this teasing, this testing of her limits. He didn't want her to go back to the mansion. What they could do together in his cabin was far more exciting than anything waiting for her back there.   
  
"C'mon, Sugar. Please  _touch_  me for Christ's sake. I need to get back...to...to" Marie trailed off as Logan slowly moved one long finger inside her.   
  
"Back to what, Darlin'?" He asked, his smile evident in his voice. He curled the finger towards his open palm and Marie felt the intense fire of her g-spot pulse hotly. Then, he froze, the bastard. She tried to rock her hips against him to recreate the sensation, but he moved his body against her, stalling any additional movements. She looked up at him, eyes dark with lust and met his gaze. His eyes flashed golden, reflecting the light of the fire, she thought. She really should get back to the mansion soon, the others would be worried if she was out here in this weather. As she caught the intense look in Logan's eyes, she figured she'd be able to stay. For just a little longer, anyway.   
  
Logan growled feeling the silken hot walls of Marie surround his finger and breathing deeply, tried to maintain his control. His cock was throbbing now, pearly drops dripping from the head, and he shuddered, feeling the animal inside roaring. He smelled his mate and he wanted to come out and play. Marie moved her hips against his hand and let out a strangled moan, frustration edging her voice at her inability to move. Then she moved one slender hand towards his straining erection and wrapped her fingers around him. He inhaled sharply, feeling her surround the hot, smooth length of him. She moved her thumb up the underside of his shaft towards the head where more pearly drops appeared as she increased the pressure. Logan forgot his own name as Marie leaned forward and licked her lips, then took him inside her wet, warm mouth. She licked the drops from his head and opened her mouth further to allow him deeper into her. One hand grasped him and began to pump up and down in counterpoint to her mouth. As she stroked him with her tongue and hands, his head hit the soft palate of her mouth and he could feel how close she was getting him to exploding. He looked down and saw that Marie had her other hand, buried in her own curls stroking herself in time to her mouth.  
  
"Jesus...Fuck...M'rie."   
  
She raised her head up, opened her eyes and looked at him. The Wolverine looked back.  
  
He let out a low growl as he grabbed her hips with both hands, and tossed her on her back onto the pile of blankets in front of the fireplace. He knelt down and ran his hands up her calves to the insides of her thighs. She parted them, willingly eager for him to be inside her, filling the pulsing emptiness. His hands reached for her hips again and he pulled her to him. His erection was poised at her slick entrance and he hesitated only to look her at her, his eyes golden and wild. She inhaled, her nostrils flaring at the sight of who was in charge and she let her head fall back, submitting, exposing her vulnerable neck.   
  
That was all it took. Wolverine plunged inside her in one swift movement and leaned forward to taste her at the sensitive joint between neck and shoulder. He licked her skin, tasted the salt of her sweat and began to thrust in and out, feeling her silken walls squeeze him with every smooth delicious movement. Fuck. They fit together so well.   
  
Her legs wrapped around his waist and she rocked her hips in time with his. He needed more and he bit down, needing to feel his teeth sink into her. Marie groaned at the painful pleasure of his teeth against her neck. The heat from the fire and the friction of their movements caused sweat to bead between them and she felt the waves of pleasure swelling, growing within her. He felt her begin to spasm and he growled as he increased the speed of his thrusts. She began to contract and pulse around him, squeezing his cock with her inner walls. She raked her nails down his back, the welts healing instantly, as her climax slammed into her. Wolverine didn't stop, he continued to piston in and out of her and she felt pleasure pulsating inside, driving her wild with the exquisite fissions of sensation, waves crashing together, causing her to shatter. Feeling her come around him, he could feel how close he was to his own release as he drove himself harder and deeper inside her. The sound of his slick thrusts and their breathing filled the cabin. A brief moment of pure peace, where he could swear his heart stopped. Then, he felt it. Deep at the base of his cock, he came violently, his seed pulsing hot and deep into her. He grabbed her hips and rocked them back and forth to draw every last drop from his shaft, and then he collapsed onto the floor in front of the fire, drawing her close to his chest.  
  
After a minute, or an hour, it was hard to tell, Logan rose up to one arm and looked down at Marie. The smell of sex and sweat was in the air, and there was no place he would rather be than with his mate.  
  
"So," Logan said, his voice gravelly. "Still need to get going?"  
  
Marie turned toward him, smiled, and let out a huff of air. "Screw it, Sugar. It's cold outside."  
  
_______________________  
  
  
Darlin' It's Cold Outside  
  
I really can't stay (But Darlin', it's cold outside)  
I've got to go away (But Darlin', it's cold outside)  
  
This evenin' has been (Been hopin' that you'd drop in)  
So goddamn nice (I'll hold yer hands and other bits - wait, just nice?)  
  
Ororo will start to worry (Sweet girl what's yer hurry?)  
Xavier will be wheelin' the floor (Listen to yer Wolverine roar)  
  
So really I'd better scurry (Don't want you to hurry)  
But maybe just a half a beer more (Go ahead and touch yerself while I pour)  
  
The neighbors might think (Darlin', it's bad out there)  
What the hells' in this drink? (No Lyfts to be had out there)  
  
I wish I knew how (Yer eyes are wild and dark now)  
To break this spell (I'll take yer shirt, yer tits look swell)  
  
I ought to say, no, no, no, oh! (Mind if I move in closer?)  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried (What's the sense in hurtin' my - pride.)  
  
I really can't stay (Oh Darlin', sure you can)  
But Sugar/Darlin', it's cold outside  
  
I simply must go (But Darlin', it's cold outside)  
The answer is...no? (Listen Darlin,' it's fucking cold outside)  
  
Your welcome has been (I'm fuckin' lucky you dropped in)  
So nice and warm (Look how I run my hands up and down yer - arm. Yeah. Arm.)  
  
Kitty will be suspicious (Fuck, yer lips look delicious)  
Cyclops will be there at the door (Screw One-Eye. I want to have you down on the floor)  
  
That Jean Gray's mind is vicious (Fuck, your lips are delicious)  
But maybe just a cigar and Molson's more (Never been thankful for a blizzard before)  
  
I've gotta get home (But Darlin', you'll freeze out there)  
Say, lend me a flannel (It's up to yer knees out there)  
  
You've really been grand (I want to come when you touch my dick)  
But don't you see? (Kid, how can you do this thing to me?)  
  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Who gives a fuck?)  
At least there will be plenty implied (Yer damn right something's implied - yer mine)  
  
I really can't stay (Fuck yes, you can.)  
Darlin', it's cold  
Darlin', it's cold outside  
  
C'mere, Sugar (Happy to oblige, Darlin')


End file.
